EXO & Indomie Hunhan Ver
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Ini ff EXO saya yang pertama, jadi maaf maaf aja kalo gaje- - saya mau bikin versi yang lain, tapi gak tau lagi siapa couple yang lain TT kalo EXO K saya udah tau, tapi EXO M belom TT RnR chingu :


EXO&Indomie (Hunhan Ver)

Cast:

-Oh Sehoon

-Luhan

Genre: Temukan sendiri!

Rating: T

Pair: Hunhan

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, BL, Gaje-_-

Annyeong! saya baru pertama kali bikin ff EXO. jadi maaf kalo gaje-_- saya niatnya mau bikin SJ&Indomie yang versi Yewook tapi males-_- yaudah baca aja yah abis itu di review :D

Pagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah dorm di salah satu Negara terbesar yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama China, tinggal 6 orang namja yang berasal dari sub group yang baru saja debut dibawah naungan SM Entertainment yaitu, EXO-M. Di pagi yang cerah secerah iler yang dibuat setiap member dibantalnya, bangun seorang namja imut yang biasa dipanggil Luhan karena jam wekernya berbunyi. Ia segera menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan dengan iler yang masih ada di wajahnya. Ia mengudek-udek lemari makanan, berusaha mencari apa saja yang pasti bisa bikin kenyang dan ia menemukan satu pak indomie rasa ayam spesial. Ia mencomot satu bungkus dan segera memasaknya dengan mata ngantuk-ngantuk. Saat ia sedang menuang indomie tersebut ke mangkuk, ada yang membunyikan bel dorm.

Turn It Up, Turn It Up, Turn It Up

Begitulah bunyi bel –yang pada saat ingin menyetel suaranya harus ribut dulu-. Luhan mengira itu hanya tukang pos, maka ia segera menyelesaikan acara menuang mienya dan segera keluar.

"Maaf, mau cari siapa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat seorang namja berdiri membelakanginya. Namja itupun berbalik menghadapnya dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong. Hannie biarkan aku masuk." Kata namja itu yang dikenal sebagai kekasih Luhan yang bernama Sehun. Namun, karena si Luhan belum konek, jadi dia nanya lagi.

"Ya, anda mau cari siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Yak! Masa ngomongnya begitu sih sama namjachingu sendiri!" kata Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Emangnya aku punya namjachingu?" tanya Luhan polos membuat Sehun gemas.

BYURR

Sehun menyiram Luhan dengan air aqua yang dibawanya agar Luhan tersadar.

"Yak! Kenapa menyiramku?" kata Luhan kesal tapi sedetik kemudian ia hanya bisa nyengir saat melihat Sehun berdiri didepannya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Eh, Sehunnie, member EXO K yang lain mana?" tanya Luhan seraya mencondongkan badannya kedepan untuk mencari member EXO K yang lain.

"Huweee… Aku yang dateng malah Hannie nyariin yang lain, Hiks.." pundung Sehun sambil mojok deket pintu.

"Yah, Sehunnie, jangan mewek diluar, ntar dikira aku ngapain kamu, sini masuk!" kata Luhan seraya menarik Sehun untuk masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Sehun hanya tersenyum evil saat mengetahui aktingnya berhasil. Sehun pun segera duduk di kursi meja makan seraya memperhatikan sang hyung sekaligus kekasihnya yang sedang mengambil sesuatu didapur.

"Mana member yang lain?" tanya Sehun saat melihat dorm sepi.

"Masih molor mungkin." Kata Luhan sambil membawa mie indomie yang tadi ia masak.

"Apaan nih, Hyung? Ramen? Kok beda?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Itu indomie hunnie." Kata Luhan seraya duduk di kursi dan mengambil sendok dan garpu. Sehun pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kok cuma satu?" tanya Sehun.

"Lah, emangnya kamu belum makan?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun pun hanya mengangguk. Luhan pun menyodorkan mie -yang belum ia sentuh- ke Sehun dan menyerahkan satu sendok dan garpu baru ke Sehun.

"Yaudah, makan tuh. Aku bikin lagi aja." Kata Luhan seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur tapi lengannya segera ditahan Sehun.

"Mau kemana, Hyung? Makan berdua aja sini." Kata Sehun.

"Tapi—"

"Gak apa-apakan satu mangkuk? Lagian ini banyak kok." Kata Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Luhan pun hanya menurut dan kembali duduk di kursi. Mereka berdua pun makan dalam keheningan. Sampai tiba-tiba, Sehun berkata,

"Hyung, kau seperti anak kecil. Makan aja belepotan." Kata Sehun seraya mengambil tisu dan mengelap sudut bibir Luhan yang belepotan.

"Ah…. Gomawo." Kata Luhan seraya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perlakuan Sehun tadi.

"Hahahaha.." tawa Sehun melihat hyung kesayangannya yang menunduk karena wajahnya memerah atas perlakuannya tadi.

"Yak! Jangan ketawa, ayo kita lanjutin lagi makannya." Kata Luhan seraya memakan lagi mienya setelah memberikan deathglarenya kepada Sehun.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan mie indomie tersebut dalam keheningan. Setelah selesai, Luhan segera membawa mangkuk beserta 2 sendok dan 2 garpu ke tempat cuci piring untuk mencucinya. Sehun yang bosan menunggu Luhan, akhirnya mendatangi Luhan yang sedang nyuci piring dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung, aku masih lapar." Kata Sehun manja.

"Kan udah aku bilang tadi biar aku masak lagi, kamunya ngotot sih." Kata Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun dan melanjutkan cuci piring.

"Tapi aku gak mau makan, aku maunya Hyung." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Heh?" kata Luhan bingung seraya membalikan badannya dan menatap Sehun -Sehun udah ngelepasin pelukannya-. Saat menyadari maksud Sehun, ia mengambil ancang untuk kabur, namun Sehun menyadari hal itu. Ia pun segera menahan sang Hyung sebelum sang Hyung kabur.

"Mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Luhan usil.

"Ah… I.. Itu— KYAA! SEHUNNIE! KAMU MAU NGAPAIN!" kalimat Luhan berganti teriakkan saat Sehun menggendongnya ala bride style menuju kamar. Semua member EXO M yang mendengar teriakkan dari sang Lead Vocal EXO M pun terbangun dan keluar dari kamar dengan iler dimana-mana. Selang beberapa menit, terdengar desahan dari kamar Luhan. Member yang lain cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngelanjutin makan mi indomie yang baru aja dimasakin sama Chen.

Ini ceritaku, bagaimana ceritamu? (HunHan)

END~

Yaa! author is back ;P gimana? kok akhirnya gitu sih? *author liat keatas* saya baca ff hunhan akhirnya selalu begitu.. ckckck.. RnR yah readers :)


End file.
